Kindergarten Love
by Chiclets
Summary: What happens when Aoyama breaks up with Ichigo? And why? Who will be there in her time of need?


_**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**_

_**Hope you enjoy please read and review, constructive criticism and lots of it! Trying to improve my writing skills soooooooooooo……. On with da story!**_

Kindergarten Love

Ichigo ran passed people on the street nearly knocking over an old woman carrying groceries.

"Sorry!" she yelled back at the woman and continued to run. She thought about the text she had just received from Aoyama.

_Ichigo,_

_We need to talk, it's important._

She wasn't worried that he was going to break up or anything but she was late. Very late. An hour late. Ryou wouldn't let her leave early at all. Even after thirty minutes of begging and pleading, her evil sixteen-year-old boss wouldn't let her leave.

"Darn you Ryou, can't you just try to be nice?" she said aloud. She reached the park where Aoyama told her to meet him.

"Aoyama! How long have you been here?" she said in between deep breaths.

"Not to long, I kind of figured you would be late so I got here about five minutes ago." he said and laughed a bit. Ichigo sweat dropped.

"I'm really sorry but Shirogane wouldn't let me leave work early if the place caught fire!" she said taking a seat next to him. "So what did you want to talk about?" she said.

"Shirogane." he said calmly. He grabbed both of her hands. "Do you know that the last month and a half all you have talked about is him? And about how he is such a jerk or a slave driver." Ichigo looked at him with confusion.

"We have nothing Aoyama. He is my boss. I have no feelings for him." she said calmly even though she was about to burst out with anger. _Shirogane? I don't love him. I could go on for days about how much I hate him _she thought to herself.

"You know how kindergarteners are? How the guys butt heads with the girls they like, and the girls butt back, but they like each other and they know it." he said.

"You're saying it's like kindergarten love? I don't love Shirogane I love you!" she said trying not to cry.

"Ichigo, you know you do love him. I know it and so does everyone else. Ichigo, I think it's best that we went our separate ways. I love you, but I want you to be as happy as possible. And I figure that you'll be much happier with him." he said sweetly. "That is all I'm saying. I have nothing more to say." he got up and walked away.

Ichigo wasn't done though. She had a lot to say. She wanted badly to change his mind.

Ichigo waited until he was gone. She bit her lower lip so hard that it began to bleed._ Shirogane? Me love him? Now I hate him even more!_ She got up. Her eyes welled up- with tears. She sat back down. She couldn't let him see her like this. He would make things so much worse. She slumped down on the bench.

Fifteen minutes later, she wiped away her tears and stood up. She couldn't take it anymore. She marched down to the café.

Her sadness turned into pure fury as she got nearer to the cafe. She wasn't upset or angry or even mad at him, no she was absolutely furious. He was going to pay for this.

She busted through the café doors and ran to the kitchen.

"Akasaka, where is Shirogane?" she asked. The tears falling down her face felt like acid. Her face was burning red with frustration.

"Ichigo are you okay?" he asked. "Why don't you have a seat and tell me what's wrong." She looked at him.

"I need to talk to Ryou." she said shaking with anger. Afraid of what might happen if he protested, he told her.

"He is up in his room." She marched up the stairs. She busted his room door open.

"Wow! Hey! Don't you ever knock Ichigo?" he asked. He was topless. She paid no attention to him or his bare chest.

"Shirogane, do you know how much I hate you?" she asked tears still falling down her cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe them away. They silently fell t the floor.

"What did I do?" She walked from the doorway to Ryou.

"Do you really want to know what you did? Do you even care? " He had an impassive look on his face. "You made Aoyama think that you love me. He thinks that I love you!" she forced a laugh. She started laughing insanely. She stopped. "He broke up with me because of it Ryou, therefore I hate you with all of my heart!" she screamed.

Ryou walked over and put his hand on her cheek. He wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I'm sorry." was all he said and he pulled her close into a hug. A hug she didn't want to be a part of. She pulled away from him.

"You do love me." she said. She looked at the floor. She turned on her heel and began to walk away. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close again. He kissed her softly on the lips and pulled away. It wasn't but a few seconds.

"Yes, I do." he said. He kissed her again. This time to her surprise she kissed back. They pulled away what seemed to be hours later. He held her close to him. (Still shirtless) She laid her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She leaned upwards and whispered in his ear. "Ryou?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

"I know."

_**The End**_

_**First Fan fiction story I have finished. I am working on others but there not quit done. I am a total Masaya hater so don't expect any Masaya X Ichigo. Down with Masaya up with anyone else! ; ) I hope you enjoyed it please R & R thanks!**_

♥_**Chiclets**_


End file.
